Stay, stay, stay
by Allyselle
Summary: Draco y Harry llevan algún tiempo juntos, pero una pelea nocturna les hace plantearse una serie de cosas sobre su relación. Una botella rota, magia descontrolada y Draco en uniforme de Quidditch.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, o no tendría que estudiar una carrera muggle para sobrevivir. Digo, los personajes son propiedad de Joanne Rowling. Alabada sea la reina por crearlos y no demandarnos por cada vez que jugamos con ellos.

 **Notas de la autora:** he sido una fiel lectora de Drarry por más de un año, pero es la primera vez que me animo a escribir y publicar algo. Así que sean piadosos. Acepto críticas, comentarios y halagos. Es un songfic que vino en el momento menos esperado cuando escuchaba una hermosa canción. Espero que alguien la reconozca, pero de todos modos lo diré al final. Dedico este fic a un hermoso grupo de Facebook que siempre me hace sentir como en casa. Drarry Adictos, esto es para ustedes. Sin más que agregar, vamos a ello.

* * *

 **Stay, stay, stay**

 _«I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I threw my phone across the room… at you»_

 _(Estoy bastante segura de que casi terminamos anoche. Arrojé mi teléfono a través de la habitación… hacia ti)_

Draco Malfoy era la personificación del aburrimiento ese sábado por la noche. Transgrediendo por completo su crianza aristocrática, conformaba un cuadro realmente lamentable. O al menos esa es la opinión que hubiese tenido su santa madre si tuviera la desgracia de verlo en semejantes fachas. En una pose difícil de describir entre sentado y acostado, con una raída sudadera color borgoña, calcetines de algodón y pantalones deportivos oscuros que ni siquiera eran suyos. Bueno, la sudadera tampoco lo era, dado que su nombre no iniciaba con H. Al menos su cabello lucía inmaculado. Había estado pasando las páginas de un viejo volumen de pociones que Horace Slughorn le había obsequiado esa navidad, hasta que se dio por vencido y probó con la televisión. No había nada de su agrado. El idiota con quien compartía vivienda siempre decía que los fines de semana la programación era un asco, y muy a su pesar le daba la razón. También muy a su pesar volvió a fijar la mirada en el viejo reloj sobre la chimenea. Las once con doce minutos. Y el idiota desconsiderado no aparecía. Pero esa noche Draco no estaba para dramas o berrinches. Tenía planificado un sermón que pintaría la línea para ese ingrato Gryffindor.

Tres minutos después, el sonido de una aparición en el nivel superior le hizo dar un impropio salto en el sofá. Así que ni siquiera se había molestado en usar la red flú o aparecer en la puerta de entrada. Directo a la habitación. Perfecto, podía irse olvidando de la cita de ese domingo. Sonido de pies arrastrándose y maldiciones de una voz ronca. Draco aguardó durante veintisiete minutos exactos. Y eso fue lo suficiente para que un decidido chico de cabello rubio se dirigiera a paso firme a la planta alta.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter –soltó en tono impersonal tras abrir la puerta de la habitación principal. La cama que había hecho esa mañana (porque si no la arreglaba él, no la arreglaba nadie) estaba con las sabanas arrugadas y las almohadas tiradas de cualquier forma. Y en medio de todo ese desastre, un chico de cabellos color azabache y mirada brillante con cierto tinte cariñoso.

-Hoy no estoy para juegos, amor. Verás… -pero Draco no necesitaba ver nada. Porque hasta su altiva posición bajo el marco de la puerta llegaba un olor concentrado y que picaba su nariz.

-Es obvio que no –Harry Potter hizo una mueca. No era la primera vez que la voz de su novio le recordaba a cierto profesor con apariencia de murciélago. Y eso solo auguraba problemas. Draco tuvo que contenerse llegado a ese punto. No iba a reclamarle por llegar tarde. No cuando sabía que había estado apoyando al cabeza de zanahoria. Pero había ciertas cosas que no podía tolerar. Y que regresara y ni siquiera bajara a saludarle, definitivamente estaba en la lista. Es más, la encabezaba- ¿qué tal está Ronald?

-Todo lo bien que puede estar después que el jefe de aurores le diera de baja. Le he dicho una y otra vez que no fue su culpa, que le hicieron una emboscada. Pero él insiste en decir que debió ser más cuidadoso y que tiene bien merecida la temporada de inactividad. Y la de papeleo que vendrá después –y ese era el patentado método Potter de hablar de más para evadir que está en problemas. Draco no estaba realmente preocupado por Weasley. Le encargaron a su delegación de aurores la custodia de un testigo importante y el muy idiota creyó que bastaría con su pretenciosa persona para el trabajo. Como es natural, todo había sido un desastre. Fue interceptado en el camino, le extrajeron información y para rematar le aplicaron el obliviate. Si su castigo eran unos días sin paga y montones de papeleo, era por ser el jodido Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra, mejor amigo del jodido Harry Potter. Como Draco lo veía, tenía lo que se merecía- ¿y tú que has hecho, cariño?

-No te has cambiado la ropa –hizo notar. Solo un par de zapatillas desgastadas yacían junto a la cama.

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras por mí –Draco asintió con una sonrisa fiera.

-Mejor hazlo tú. Quiero verte –y se cruzó de brazos con el distintivo gesto arrogante de los Malfoy.

-Eh, sí –Harry se removió en la cama, pero ni siquiera intentó sentarse- estoy mareado –admitió en apariencia contrita.

-¿Y por qué será, Potter? –y consiguió imprimir la misma nota despectiva que antaño.

-Draco… -suplicó.

-Sabes que no me molesta –pero su voz lo contradecía por completo- yo también salgo de copas con mis amigos. Pero vienes a media noche, ni siquiera me gritas que estás en casa y mañana irás de goma a nuestra cita –porque siempre sí, el rubio no iba a dejar que su novio se escapara de eso.

-¿…cita? –se extrañó para su infortunio.

-Sí, una cita, Potter. Ya sabes, esas salidas a lugares de interés que hacen las parejas.

-Sé lo que es una cita, idiota. Pero es que… mañana no… -titubeó- creí que mañana saldrías con tus amigos.

-Juego quidditch con ellos temprano, pero…

-Es que le prometí a Molly que iría a pasar el día con ella y que… -Harry se acalló- así podrás pasar más tiempo con tus amigos –y todavía tenía el descaro de hacerlo parecer una concesión. Pues vaya que era piadoso San Potter.

-¿Así que esta es tu propuesta para un fin de semana? ¿Planes separados?

-Draco, estoy muy cansado –y remarcó la declaración dejando los lentes en la mesa de noche- ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana?

-No. No podemos.

-Amor, ven aquí.

-Harry, solo te estoy pidiendo que hablemos –insistió, pero el chico solo se cubrió más con la sabana.

-Y yo te estoy pidiendo que vengas a la cama. Lo que sea que quieras decir, puedo escucharlo en la mañana, cuando esté más despejado –había cerrado los ojos y pronunciaba las palabras entre dientes.

-Potter…

-Por Merlín, Draco. Solo necesito…

-¿Y alguna vez te has preguntado lo que yo necesito? –Draco había entrado al terreno de lo injusto. Su relación con Harry no estaba tan mal. Pero esa actitud de desinterés hería más que su orgullo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Dragón? –reprochó incorporándose a medias. Parecía que luchaba contra una fuerza invisible- si te importara un poco lo que necesito no estarías ahí echándome la bronca por…

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Aceptar que pongas a cualquiera sobre mí? –preguntó en tono contenido, porque cuando quería remarcar la seriedad de sus palabras jamás lo hacía gritando.

-Ahora estás exagerando. Y no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto –al parecer eso marcaba el final de la conversación para Harry, pues trabajosamente empezó a darle la espalda.

-Ni siquiera te puedes mover bien.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Levántate. A ver, muestra que me equivoco –retó. Pero Harry Potter había dejado de ser el niño que se apuntaba a cuanto reto se le lanzara.

-Draco, por favor… vete –la última palabra había sido dicha suave, casi lastimera. Aunque eso no suavizó la reacción del rubio, que miró con dolor la espalda de su novio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que quiero que te vayas –repitió con más convicción, aunque la frase sonó quebrada.

-No te permito que te hagas la víctima en esto, Potter.

-Yo no… ¿sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras. Es lo que haces siempre –dos pasos más dentro de la habitación. Los hombros del Gryffindor tensándose- creí que te necesitaba esta noche y si no tienes la capacidad de darte cuenta por ti mismo que… -pero el reclamo se cortó. Y Draco se vio impedido en su avance cuando chocó contra una barrera invisible de magia.

-Quita esa barrera, Potter.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¡Es tu maldito apellido!

-¡Lárgate! –esa vez Harry consiguió sentarse en la cama, estrujando la almohada entre los dedos.

-No, las peleas no se dejan a medias. Y si acaso piensas que…

-¡Fuera de aquí! –benditos reflejos de buscador. Fue lo único que consiguió que Draco se apartara de la trayectoria de una botella de vidrio que se hizo añicos al chocar contra la pared. Un olor penetrante e inconfundible se esparció por la habitación.

-Harry… -pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un empujón, cortesía del escudo mágico, que lo hizo caer de culo en el pasillo. Lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara como impulsada por un vendaval fue la mirada herida en los preciosos ojos esmeralda de su amante.

 _«Stay, stay, stay, I've been loving you for quite some time»_

 _(Quédate, quédate, quédate. Te he amado por algún tiempo)_

Cuando Pansy lo llamó aparte para charlar, supo que su problemático fin de semana no hacía más que empeorar. La chica lo miraba con el ceño profundamente marcado y una mirada crítica que no le gustaba nada.

-¿Por qué has detenido el juego? Estaba por atrapar…

-Por atrapar una mosca con la boca o por caer de la escoba, tal vez. Pero definitivamente no estabas por atrapar la snitch. Prácticamente la has tenido bailando frente a ti todo el rato.

-Acababa de aparecer.

-Creí que Potter vendría contigo hoy –y yo creí que el sofá que elegí para la sala era más cómodo pero el dolor en mi espalda dice lo contrario, se le antojó contestar.

-No llegué a proponérselo.

-Claro. ¿Y qué harás esta tarde, Draco? –parecía que ese día a Pansy le había dado por saltar de un tema a otro sin patrón alguno, aunque agradeció que fuera de esa forma ya que no se le antojaba hablar de Harry.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… creí que podríamos ir a almorzar al callejón Diagon. Tal vez incluso te invite a un helado, como en los viejos tiempos –su sonrisa encantadora no fue correspondida por la chica, quien de pronto lucía más preocupada.

-¿No te dijo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo… es que… -negó- sabes que Theo trabaja con Longbottom en San Mungo y desde que son amigos…

-¿Theo y Longbottom son amigos? –se extrañó.

-Eso mismo. Y parece que ahora hay una reunión en casa de los Weasley.

-Bueno, obviamente no me iban a invitar a una reunión de ex Gryffindors –dijo con fastidio. Harry solo había mencionado que iría a casa de Molly. La bestia que habitaba en su interior se removió.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa –Pansy echó una ojeada a sus antiguos colegas Slytherin que se mantenían a distancia permitiéndoles hablar- nos invitaron. Theo, Blaise, a mí… a todos los que ves aquí. Escuché que irá gente que perteneció a otras casas también –eso fue el acabose para Draco. Desde la noche anterior le había acompañado un peso desagradable en sus hombros y ahora esto. Su propio novio organizaba una estúpida reunión de ex compañeros y lo excluía de ella.

-Está bien, Pans. Gracias por el dato –dijo con amargura.

-No, no está bien, Draco. Yo quería saber… -se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando con resolución- según Longbottom, se reúnen a menudo. Y no solo los niños dorados, él lleva a su chica. Incluso lunática y su novio naturista se presentan, pero tú nunca vas con Harry.

-Scamander es Magizoólogo –corrigió, y añadió con mal talante:- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Parkinson?

-Realmente me importa muy poco que la sociedad mágica le haga reverencia cuando pasan a su lado o que la mitad de los niños nacidos después de la guerra se llamen Harry. Si ese inútil intento de Gryffindor te está escondiendo o tiene los…

-Pans…

-…cojones para sentir vergüenza de ti…

-Pans…

-…pues ojalá que también los tenga bien puestos para la lluvia de maldiciones que yo…

-¡Pansy! –interrumpió, sus labios formando la primera sonrisa sincera de todo el fin de semana.

-Es que no me parece justo, Draco.

-Escúchame, él siempre me pide que lo acompañe. Soy yo quien siempre declina la invitación. Sé que la guerra acabó hace cinco años y todos somos diferentes ahora, pero no termino de sentirme cómodo entre esos Gryffindors y sus muestras de afecto y simpatía –se estremeció, remarcando su punto.

-¿No me estás engañando?

-Claro que no.

-Deberías intentar ir una vez.

-Ya lo hice –Parkinson le miró a la espera de más información- no fue la gran cosa. Son reuniones muy sosas. No hacen más que hablar de sus aburridos trabajos y jugar algo de ajedrez o snap explosivo.

-Pero a ti te gusta… -Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta aunque sin formular palabra, observaba a Draco con un brillo maligno que no le gustaba nada- oh. Ya veo. Weasley te ganó en ajedrez, ¿no? –el rubio dio un respingo involuntario y la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó- y creí que habías dejado de ser el chiquillo caprichoso de papá.

-Parkinson, estás sacando conclusiones que no…

-¿Cuándo fue eso, Draco? –el chico intentó hacerle ver que la conversación no era de su agrado pero su amiga no cedió un ápice.

-Supongo que… fue cuando tenía como medio año de estar con Harry –era lo que le había tomado al chico dorado convencerlo de visitar la casa Weasley.

-Draco… ¡eso fue hace dieciocho meses! –ahora estaba con los brazos en jarras y actitud regañona. Se le ocurrió decirle lo mucho que se parecía a Hermione Granger con esa pose, pero valoraba el estado actual de su rostro- ¿no volviste a ir a una reunión con ellos por una insulsa partida de ajedrez? –sonaba ridículo… pero no lo era. Porque Pansy no sabía toda la historia. No había sido solo una partida de ajedrez. Fue una tras otra. Después de la primera derrota, Draco estaba convencido de que había sido indulgente y Weasley se había aprovechado de eso. Y le pidió que jugaran otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Cinco en total. Y después Weasley se había reído en su cara, había hecho brotar serpentina y fuegos artificiales de su varita, le colocó un rotulo en color neón de "perdedor" y se regocijó con su desdicha- esto es infantil hasta para ti –la voz de Pansy lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Quizás había exagerado. Porque Weasley no se rió ni hubo serpentina o fuegos artificiales. Solo le había dicho "eres un buen contrincante" y viniendo de él, el hombre que se puso verde la primera vez que le vio tomado de la mano de Harry, eso fue todo un halago- Draco… Draco, me preocupas.

-Discutí con Harry ayer –se descubrió diciendo, haciendo a un lado las visiones del malévolo cabeza de zanahoria- fue algo tan estúpido. Y me echó de nuestro dormitorio… y no me avisó de esa estúpida reunión.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-Él llegó y no me saludó. Y olía a alcohol. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie… y yo quería hablar y… fue todo muy impulsivo -la mirada de Pansy se suavizó al escucharle.

-¿Sabes que esta semana "corazón de bruja" volvió a nombrar a Potter como el "mejor partido de Inglaterra"? Es la quinta vez que lo hacen.

-¿Cómo se supone que eso me anime? –renegó empezando a desesperarse. Necesitaba consejos, no chismes.

-Literalmente, Potter podría elegir entre una vasta multitud de brujas y magos. Son pocos quienes se negarían a estar con él. Pero él ha elegido estar con un mago infantil, caprichoso, temperamental y mal perdedor.

-Gracias por…

-Te eligió cuando las personas aún veían a los Malfoy con desconfianza. Se quedó contigo cuando el idiota de tu ex te acusó de haberle robado y golpeado. Se quedó contigo a pesar de tus ataques de celos los primeros meses. Se quedó contigo a pesar de esa marca horrorosa que llevas en el brazo. Y sigue contigo a pesar de que tú no haces el esfuerzo de conocer a sus amigos y te la pasas rechazando sus invitaciones. ¿Sabes que me dice eso? –cuestionó con una media sonrisa- o Potter es terriblemente idiota, o su amor por ti es más grande de lo que piensas. O quizás solo sea un idiota que te ama y ya.

-Pansy…

-Como sea, no te quiero aquí. ¿Has peleado con él? Ve y resuélvelo. No puedes darte el lujo de perder al hombre que enfrentó a media sociedad mágica por ti. Al hombre que abogó por tus padres ante el Wizengamot y que además tiene que lidiar contigo cada día del año, por Merlín –Draco sonrió con renovado sentimiento fraternal.

-Eres increíble, Pansy.

-Sí. Eso y que quiero ganar este maldito partido. Y estaba a punto de hechizarte para… -negó- vete. Espero verte esta tarde en casa de las comadrejas.

 _«And I love you because you have given me no choice»_

 _(Y te amo porque no me has dado otra opción)_

La casa ubicada en las afueras del valle de Godric estaba en completo silencio cuando Draco se apareció en la sala. Esperaba que Harry siguiera allí. Un rápido vistazo a la cocina le informó que alguien había pasado por ahí, así que al menos ya estaba despierto. No demoró en ir en su búsqueda y con cierto recelo tomó el pomo de la puerta. Pero no estaba sellada ni había barrera mágica que le impidiese pasar. Harry se había dado un baño no hacía mucho, dado que su cabello seguía un poco húmedo y llevaba ropa hogareña, pero yacía profundamente dormido en el centro de la cama. Hasta que se sentó al borde de la misma fue consciente de que seguía usando la túnica de quidditch. Le observó dormir un rato. El entrenamiento de auror había hecho madurar el cuerpo de Harry, convirtiéndole en un hombre de espalda ancha y músculos bien definidos. Pero había algo en su rostro que conservaba un aire infantil, algo que le impulsaba a querer aferrarlo contra su pecho y no dejarle alejarse jamás. Estaba tan jodido. Tan enamorado. Y ya lo sabía, pero era en momentos como ese que le pegaba como la primera vez. Como hacía poco más de dos años. Todo había iniciado con un encuentro serio, con un Harry Potter de veinte años devolviéndole su vieja varita. Y después una invitación a una taza de café llevó a un almuerzo, a una salida por un helado, a un paseo por el Londres muggle y a una tarde de películas. Un momento Harry le estaba tomando de la mano con admirable osadía, al siguiente Draco le estaba besando con la timidez propia de un adolescente y de pronto ya le había entregado su corazón. Porque así fue. Sin medias tintas, sin intenciones escondidas. Dos chicos con pasado en común, dos sobrevivientes. Dos almas que se encuentran para aferrarse y jamás soltarse. Y había tenido tanto miedo cuando comprendió lo que sentía, cuando no sabía si era correspondido o el otro chico solo veía en él un experimento de sexualidad tardío. Entonces Harry le había llevado a su restaurante favorito, le había pedido intentarlo juntos y lo siguiente que supo fue que jamás se había sentido tan afortunado por haber sobrevivido a la guerra.

-Draco… -la voz del chico de ojos verdes salió rasposa, producto de la somnolencia- creí que te habías ido.

-Estuve afuera un rato. Pansy me envió de regreso.

-Lo siento tanto, Dragón. No quería hacerte daño ayer… -Harry se arrastró hasta él, rodeado su cintura con un brazo y apoyando el rostro contra su cadera- fue un día de mierda. Y creíste que estaba borracho y no tenía fuerzas para explicarte. Pero no debí correrte así… pero es que no dejabas de llamarme Potter y estabas tan molesto…

-Harry… mi Harry –susurró, correspondiendo al abrazo- no me hiciste daño.

-Te ataqué, mi magia se salió de control –sonaba realmente apenado- y te tiré esa botella… -concluyó a media voz.

-Dijiste que me necesitabas y yo estaba cegado por mi enojo.

-Querías hablar y yo no te dejé.

-Podemos hablar ahora –Harry lo apretujó un poco más antes de alejarse.

-Volverás a enojarte conmigo –parecía debatirse entre volver a la seguridad de las sabanas o volver junto a su novio. Draco decidió por él. Apartó el cobertor y se deslizó a su lado.

-Ven aquí –y Harry obedeció, porque al parecer era lo que seguía necesitando desde la noche anterior- ahora quizás puedas explicarme porqué dices que ayer fue un día de mierda.

 _«You took the time to memorize me my fears, my hopes and dreams, I just like hanging out with you all the time. All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life… Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is gonna love me when I get mad»_

 _(Te tomaste el tiempo para memorizar mis miedos, esperanzas y sueños. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo todo el tiempo. Todas las veces que no te fuiste se me ocurrió que me gustaría pasar el rato contigo toda mi vida… Quédate y te amaré por mucho tiempo. Nadie más va a amarme cuando me enoje)_

-Sabes que he estado preocupado por Ron y el asunto del testigo… así que intenté hablar con el jefe de aurores, Richards. Quise abogar por él, pero no quería escuchar hablar de eso. Temo que esta vez Ron fue demasiado lejos. Después se supone que me reuniría con él y Mione para almorzar, pero solo me esperaba Ron. Acababa de discutir con ella por el mismo asunto y Mione se terminó yendo de regreso al ministerio. Echa una furia, por supuesto –suspiró pesaroso- Ron ni siquiera comió mucho…

-¿Weasley dejando de comer? –se impresionó, sin poder evitarlo. El apetito voraz e insaciable de Ronald Weasley era legendario.

-Exacto. Le propuse ir a caminar un rato y aceptó. Aunque luego… -Draco suponía que vendría la parte que menos le gustaría, pero jamás imaginó lo que el chico entre sus brazos diría- supongo que nos alejamos de la ruta usual. La verdad es que nos perdimos, Draco. Y era una zona muggle algo extraña, así que decidimos buscar un sitio donde desaparecernos pero no encontrábamos ninguno. Y cuando finalmente creímos haber dado con un callejón… un chico muggle muy andrajoso intentó asaltarnos.

-¿A qué te refieres con…? –esa era una situación que Draco solo había llegado a ver en películas.

-Quería dinero. Tenía una vieja navaja y parecía muy alterado. Me dio pena y no dejé que Ron lo hechizara, pero fue un error. El chico estaba peor de lo que pensé y me atacó –el rubio se quedó paralizado ante esa información- Ron no sabía qué hacer, es un asco con los encantamientos de sanación y ya habíamos atraído la atención de muchos muggles. Al final se armó todo un embrollo. Llegó una ambulancia, me trataron la herida a lo muggle y me drogaron con medicina para el dolor… por cierto, lo que te arrojé era una botella de antiséptico –el mundo giró demasiado deprisa para Draco. Cualquier pisca de enojo que quedaba se esfumó y fue sustituida por un inconmensurable sentimiento de culpa. Harry, su Harry había tenido que vivir todo eso y él no estuvo a su lado- y luego nuestra discusión… y esta mañana desperté y no estabas… tuve tanto miedo, Draco –apretujó la túnica del rubio con renovado vigor- porque no quiero perderte. No por una tontería ni por nada. Sólo tú me conoces bien, sólo tú sabes mis puntos débiles y no me juzgas por ello. Y te amo, te amo mi Dragón.

-Sshht –dijo a su vez, acariciando la mata de rebeldes cabellos oscuros- soy yo quien más lo siente, Harry. Me necesitabas y yo no quise darme cuenta. Te fallé. A veces olvido todo lo que me has dado y dejo que el chiquillo egoísta salga a flote.

-Me enamoré de ti así, Draco. Del chiquillo egoísta y del hombre valiente y dispuesto a caminar por las calles con la cabeza en alto.

-Y yo me enamoré de ti, estúpido cara rajada con complejo de héroe. Cuando ves a alguien amenazándote con una navaja lo atacas, no te quedas esperando a que actúe primero. Eres un auror, por Salazar –una risa inestable resonó contra su pecho.

-Supongo que me ganó la compasión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Era un chico muy delgado, parecía asustado. Creo que me vi reflejado en él –Harry pocas veces hacía referencia a las carencias de su infancia, y cuando pasaba, algo dentro de Draco ardía y se rompía a partes iguales.

-Es distinto y lo sabes.

-Lo siento.

-Ya deja de disculparte –pidió- el que tendrá que vérselas conmigo es Weasley. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a dejarte en semejante estado? Es un inútil cobarde que…

-Draco, yo se lo pedí así. Pensé que te molestarías con él…

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto con él! Dejó que te hicieran daño.

-Fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? –la actitud de su amado pareció darle más confianza, por lo que Harry acarició su pecho sin temor a ser rechazado. El rubio interceptó su mano para besarle los nudillos con ternura.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Harry –murmuró, porque Draco siempre murmuraba cuando de asuntos serios se trataba. Y el chico en sus brazos lo apreció, porque pocas veces le escuchaba decir cosas que evidenciaran vulnerabilidad.

-No lo harás.

-Hoy… -se silenció y continuó con la voz enronquecida- hoy me hicieron notar algo. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí y a veces yo no me esfuerzo como te mereces.

-Draco…

-Déjame terminar, por favor –pidió- y me di cuenta que quiero tratar. Quiero darles una oportunidad a tus amigos. Si quieres que vaya a cada cena familiar de los Weasley, lo haré. Si quieres que te acompañe a las reuniones con tus amigos, iré. Y no por compromiso u obligación, sino porque quiero. Porque eres mi pareja y quiero compartirlo todo contigo. Porque espero que ellos lleguen a ser mi familia también y quiero que tus amigos vean porqué me has elegido –Harry apretó el agarre contra su mano.

-Draco, Draco… -susurró como una plegaria y el chico entendió lo que solicitaba y con la misma ternura y devoción que había besado sus nudillos, besó los labios cálidos de su amante. Esos labios que conocía a la perfección, los que jamás creyó merecer y que quería seguir besando por un largo tiempo. Unos labios que sabían a anhelo, deseo, esperanza y amor- gracias por volver. Gracias por quedarte –dijo con lentitud un cuarto de hora después, con la respiración irregular y el corazón saltando frenético en su pecho.

-Al contrario. Gracias a ti, Harry. Por salvarme de ese fuego hace ya tanto tiempo, por aceptar nuestro pasado, por abrirme tu corazón. Te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo mientras me permitas estar a tu lado. Probablemente lo haría después de eso –Harry se deleitó viendo las pálidas mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. No solo producto de los besos compartidos, sino por el esfuerzo que implicaba para el rubio hacer demostraciones verbales de ese tipo.

-Parece que seguirás amándome por mucho tiempo –advirtió- porque no pienso dejarte ir pronto, pequeño hurón altanero.

-Oh, no me provoques –regresó, con una sonrisa de esas que solo Harry provocaba. Y se alegraba de ello, o Merlín sabe cuántas brujas y magos caerían a sus pies. Al fin la sensación de pesadez abandonó a Draco, dejando en su lugar un sentimiento de dicha y calidez que había conocido después de la guerra, cuando dejó toda armadura y se permitió amar a la persona menos esperada. Y seguía felicitándose por tan sabia decisión. Porque definitivamente, nadie más que Harry podría amarle durante sus rabietas y caprichos. Aunque también él tenía su mérito, pues dudaba que alguien más que él pudiera seguir amando a Harry luego de que este lo hiciera caer sobre sus posaderas y le obligara a dormir en un sofá.

 _«…but I think that it's best if we both stay»_

 _(Pero creo que es mejor si ambos nos quedamos)_

-Harry… -el aludido contestó con el sonido universal para hacerle entender que le estaba escuchando- me enteré de que hoy tienes una reunión con tus amigos –un nuevo sonido, esta vez afirmativo- ¿a qué horas nos iremos?

-Le dije a Ron que no iríamos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Sí sabes que Granger puede aparecer aquí de un momento a otro, ¿no?

-Ron va a cubrirme. Me lo debe. Y dudo que quiera que Hermione se entere, de todas formas.

-Si te negaste a ir porque creíste que yo no querría… -inició, pero Harry se apresuró a negar contra su pecho.

-Le dije que no iríamos porque aún me siento mal del ataque.

-¡Harry! No me dijiste que… -se espantó, llevaba cerca de una hora apretujándolo. Su novio no le permitió levantarse.

-Cálmate, tomé una de tus pociones mientras no estabas. Sí, de las que me dejas etiquetadas porque soy un asco para reconocer una pócima relajante de un veneno letal –aunque tenía los ojos cerrados se notaba el hastío en su voz. Draco sonrió contra el cabello azabache- ya estoy mejor. Creo que de lo que no me recupero es de la medicina muggle.

-Los muggles son unos barbaros para curar heridas –Harry escondió una sonrisa. ¿A dónde había escuchado una expresión semejante?, pero su amante se tensó antes de que pudiese hacérselo notar- no me digas que… ¿esos muggles te remendaron? –y eso fue demasiado para el moreno, cuyos hombros temblaban por la risa contenida.

-¿Sí me remendaron? ¿Qué soy, Dragón? ¿Una marioneta? –Se soltó de su agarre para mirarle con cariño, pero su novio lucía mosqueado- no, no me remendaron. Y se dice suturar, por cierto. Me escapé antes de eso.

-¿Cómo que te escapaste?

-Bueno, cuando comprendí sus intenciones les pedí que me dejaran ver a mi hermano. Entonces Ron entró, lanzó confundus sin compasión y me sacó de ahí. Al menos desinfectaron la herida –Draco lanzó una mirada evaluadora a su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde dices que fue la herida?

-No te he dicho y ya no importa. Tus pociones son las mejores, así que no debes preocuparte por una cicatriz más. Mi cuerpo sigue perfecto, como te gusta –insinuó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Eres perfecto para mí, sin importar tus cicatrices.

-Qué cursi eres, Malfoy.

-Lo sé, es tu culpa –acusó.

-Dijiste que alguien te había hecho notar algunas cosas hoy. ¿De quién hablabas?

-Oh. Pansy, por supuesto. Esa bruja me conoce más de lo que me gustaría y a veces juega a ser mi conciencia.

-¿Pansy interviniendo a mi favor?

-No lo hizo por ti, lo hizo por ella. Había apostado a que el equipo perdedor pagaría las cervezas al final del partido.

-No lo entiendo –confesó.

-No me podía concentrar… y digamos que no fue mi mejor juego.

-No lo creo –Draco se encogió de hombros sin dar mayor explicación.

-Dijo que estaba a punto de hechizarme.

-Vaya que quería ganar a toda costa.

-También pensé eso, pero me aseguró que estuvo a punto de lanzarme un revelio porque estaba jugando tan mal que llegó a creer que era Weasley haciéndose pasar por mí.

Una sonrisa renuente acompañó la carcajada de Harry. Draco veía improbable llegar a aburrirse de esa risa. Y sí, como Harry le había dicho, le permitía quedarse mucho tiempo más en su vida, se aseguraría de mantener esa expresión serena en el semblante de su novio, porque realmente le fascinaban esos ojos esmeralda desbordantes de amor.

Sí, valía pena quedarse.

* * *

Bien, he ahí mi primer Drarry. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero que alguien haya disfrutado leyéndolo. Y por si no investigaron o no reconocieron la canción, es Stay stay stay de Taylor Swift. Una letra hermosa, divertida y desgraciadamente infravalorada. Espero que vayan a escucharla después de leer esto.

No sé qué tan pronto lo haga, pero hay muchas más ideas para fics de este tipo. ¿Les gustaría? Mientras la universidad muggle lo permita creo que podría hacerlos.

Hasta la próxima (espero), Allyselle.


End file.
